The present invention relates to an improvement in the method employed to repair leaking shower and bathtub drains common in households today. More specifically, to a method of repairing such drains that does not require that the shower stall or bathtub be removed to allow for the removal and repair of a leaking drain.
In the past, the replacement of worn out and leaking shower and bathtub drains has posed significant problems for home and property owners. This problem primarily resulted from the design of these components, as they were typically made of a threaded tube with a flange at its upper most end. During the original installation process, this tube is passed down and through the drain opening of the shower or bathtub until the flange contacts the upper surface of the shower floor, prior to the installation of the shower or tub. The assembly is then held in place by threading a large nut onto the threaded pipe from the bottom side until it contacts the bottom surface of the shower or bathtub. Until recently, these components were also made entirely of common metals such as iron and steel that are prone to problems resulting from corrosion.
The problem with this design is a direct result of the constant presence of water on these components. This water exposure substantially increases the probability that they will eventually fail, causing the system to leak water into the structure of which they are a part. In the past, the only way to cure this common problem was to remove the entire shower stall or bathtub and replace the drain with similar components. Then place the shower or tub in its original position. Due to the complexities, specific tooling needed, and skill involved in replacing traditional drains, most home and property owners were forced to hire a contractor to handle the often expensive job.
The sole benefit of the old metallic drain components was that upon corroding to the point of leaking water, the components have rusted to the extent that they can easily be broken out of the drain hole without having to remove the complete shower stall or bathtub. Thus, if a device could allow for the replacement of the drain without the removal of the stall or bathtub to replace the retaining nut holding the drain assembly to the stall, it would be a much simpler and economical drain replacement process.
From this it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide a method of replacing corroded and leaking shower and bathtub drains that would not require the shower stall or tub to be removed. Such a device would allow a person of average mechanical abilities to quickly and inexpensively replace a leaking shower or bathtub drain without the expense and trouble of hiring a contractor. Additionally, it will also allow contractors to replace drains quickly, reducing the cost for individuals who need to hire a contractor to fix the drain problem.